


A Very Payday Christmas

by Disaster_Lady



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Time, Everyone is adorable, F/F, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Lady/pseuds/Disaster_Lady
Summary: Against her better wishes, Clover goes along with Bonnie playing matchmaker during the gang’s Christmas party.





	A Very Payday Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Merry Payday Christmas! For Secret Santa 2017, I got sorrylittledanie who wanted Sokol/Jacket or Bonnie/Clover. And like a good Santa, I'm giving both.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Bonnie brought it up again during their date at the pub. 

 

“No! I’m not gonna play bloody matchmaker with you!” said Clover, perhaps over dramatically, slammed her pint glass on the table. “It’d be so stupid.”

 

“C’mon love,” said Bonnie, in between bites of burger. “It’s Christmas! The time for good will towards men.”

 

“Since when have either of us been interested in goodwill towards men?” said Clover with a snort.

 

Bonnie laughed in a great chuckle. “Aye, you got me there.”

 

“But for the last time,” Clover leaned into the table towards her girlfriend. “We are not setting up Sokol and Jacket.” Satisfied that her protests had maybe gone through Bonnie’s thick skull, Clover cut off another chunk of her fried fish.

 

“Why not? I think it’d be fun. Haven’t you seen the way the wee ruskie makes those puppy eyes at Jacket?” 

 

Clover rolled her eyes. “He’s a grown man. He can go confess his love on his own.”

 

“I don’t think he will,” said Bonnie. “I think he’s a bit shy. And it’s not like we’ve got to do much. Just point each other in the right direction. A wee poke.” Bonnie made the implied gesture at the air. 

 

This was the 5th time Bonnie went off on her grand scheme to bring their two crewmates together. Clover could keep saying no, or...

 

“UGH fine! Just a ‘wee poke,’” groaned Clover. What could go wrong? Well, a lot. “We aren’t doing nothing more!”

 

Bonnie grinned “That’s sharing the old Christmas cheer.”

 

Clover would be paying close attention to Bonnie during the gang’s Christmas party. Someone would need to intervene if she started shoving Sokol and Jacket’s faces together screaming “Now kiss!”

 

“Speaking of Christmas,” said Clover. “Who did you get for secret santa?”

 

“I thought it was supposed to be secret?” teased Bonnie.

 

Clover rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a cunt.”

 

“Oh you. I got Chains. Lucky me, he’s not a complicated man to shop for. I got him a Patagonia sweater. He’ll be all cozy for the holidays. What about you?”

 

“Jiro. I haven’t a bloody clue what to get him.”

 

“Don’t be racist an’ get him another katana.”

 

Clover threw a french fry at Bonnie, smacking her in the forehead. 

 

“I  _ was  _ thinking about getting him a bunch of westerns. I keep seeing him sit around watching them with Wick.”

 

“That’d work. You know who anyone else got?”

 

Clover shrugged. “No. Houston tried to tell me who he ended up with, but I told him to shut the fuck up.”

 

“I know a few,” said Bonnie with a self-important smile. “And guess what I figured out.”

 

“I can only imagine.”

 

“Jacket and Sokol got each other.”

 

Back to the matchmaking. “Bonnie,” said Clover with a frown, “did you fix the Secret Santa?”

 

She held up three fingers. “Scotswoman’s honor. I did not such thing. Dallas had a firm grip on that hat.”

 

“I swear if Houston ended up with Hox, I’m squealing to Dallas, true or not.”

 

Bonnie placed a hand over her heart in mock offence, “You wouldn’t!”

 

“I would!”

 

***

They finished getting ready in their bathroom. Clover leaned over the sink adjusting her makeup, while Bonnie gazed over her shoulder.

 

“I can’t wait to tear this off of you,” said Bonnie as she zipped up the back of Clover’s dress. She balanced her hands of the red velour of Clover’s hips. 

 

Clover swatted her hands away. “You will do no such thing. I love this fuckin’ dress.” 

 

“And I love it on you.”

 

“I’m glad,” Clover stood on her toes and kissed Bonnie’s cheek. “But when you do take it off tonight, please be gentle.”

 

“I’ll try.”

  
  


By the time Clover and Bonnie settled in at the safe house, the Christmas party was well underway. Wolf wandered around in a too-large Father Christmas outfit, the fake white beard hanging low under his chin. Hoxton was laughing at Houston’s elf ears, calling him “Mr. Spock.” 

 

Sydney was a punk Virgin Mary, doc martens under her robes. Baby Jesus had an anarchist “A” painted on his forehead.  Bodhi danced around next to her holding a sprig of mistletoe to his crotch. Sydney punched him in the balls. 

 

Chains, Jiro, and Wick sat in front of the TV. John McClane climbed through the air duct of the Nakatomi Plaza. Rosie curled on the rug wearing a dog-version of a Santa suit. 

 

Jimmy drooled coke over the bar, while Dragan and Rust put tinsel on guns. 

 

Dallas surveyed over all, a half-empty margarita in hand.  Clover approved of his choice of an ugly sweater. It was a bright red with an image of an elf punching santa, saying “I’ll deck your halls.” on it. 

 

“Ah, ain’t Christmas wonderful.” Bonnie raised her eggnog before pouring whiskey in it from a flask. 

 

Clover piled cookies on her plate. “I prefer Halloween.” 

 

Bonnie’s free hand slung Clover around. “There they are, our boys.”

 

A cookie fell on the carpet. “You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.”

 

Sokol stood next to the tree, rearranging ornaments. Alone.  Jacket stood in a corner, santa hat askew on his head.  He was shoving cookies in his mouth. 

 

“This is it,” hissed Bonnie, “You talk to one, I’ll get the other.”

Before Clover could protest, Bonnie headed off to Sokol, leaving Clover to talk to Jacket. 

 

“Oh boy.”

 

She walked over to him, giving him a little wave.

 

“Merry Christmas Jacket,” said Clover. What other place to start?

 

“ _ Hark the herald angels sing,”  _ he played from his cassette.

 

She opened and closed her mouth, uncertain as to how to bring up to the subject with him.

 

“Bonnie told me who you got for secret santa,” Clover blurted out.

“ _ Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal. _ ”

 

Clover picked at her fingers. “You get him something good?”

 

Jacket nodded.

 

“So, uh. You know he likes you.”

 

Jacket’s eyebrows went up. He fiddled with his cassette player, not finding the answer he wanted. Instead, he pointed at his chest. 

 

“Yes you.”

 

He pointed again. 

 

“I’m not making this up. Trust me, Bonnie has been going off about it for ages.”

 

Jacket’s mouth pulled into whatever his equivalent of a smile was.

 

“I’ll leave you be.” Clover had done what she told Bonnie she’d do.

  
  


The rest of the party went about as well as any of the gang’s other festivities. Much alcohol was consumed and no one got seriously injured, although Wolf did fall down the stairs after he tripped on his costume. 

 

Chains immediately put on his sweater. It was a little small, but he told Bonnie that it made him look buff. Sydney, of all people, was Bonnie’s secret santa. Bonnie was the proud recipient of a handmade, punk’ed out leather jacket. Glasgow in blood-red letters dripped down the back. 

Jiro’s face lit up at Clover’s selection of westerns.

 

“I have never seen  _ A Fist Full of Dollars. _ ”

 

“Me neither. I’ll have to watch it with you.”

 

To Clover’s own surprise, Dallas had her. 

 

“I told myself I wasn’t giving any work related gifts,” he said as he handed her an envelope.

 

“A spa day?” 

 

Dallas scratched the back on his neck. “Yeah, for when you’re tired from throwing bags all day.”

  
  


Clover sat on Bonnie’s lap. The pair were trying their best to not get caught spying on Jacket and Sokol. 

 

“Ah, they haven’t even given each other their gifts,” said Bonnie.

 

“What did you even end up telling Sokol?”

 

“I told him to stop dicking around!”

 

Clover gently slapped the back of Bonnie’s head. “I’m sure you scared the shit right outta him.”

 

Bonnie scoffed.

 

Sokol and Jacket stood behind one of the pillars. Paper crackled as they unwrapped gifts.  Clover stretched her neck trying to see what they got. 

 

“ _ Thank you very much. _ ”

 

Jacket rolled a purple tire iron in his hands. 

 

“I thought why not have one that is nice, yes?”

 

“ _ For you. _ ” 

 

“This is gonna be good,” hissed Bonnie. 

 

“Hush you.”

 

They couldn’t see what Jacket’s gift was, as the pillar was blocking the way. 

 

“Oh Jacket, it is beautiful. Thank you.”

 

Bonnie quietly awwed.

 

After a few moments, Sokol’s head popped back into view as Jacket gave him a kiss. His cheeks flushed a bright red. 

 

Clover covered Bonnie’s eyes. “Let’s give them some privacy, love.”

 

“I can think of something else we can do.” Bonnie pulled out some mistletoe.

 

“It’s that the one Bodhi held to his bollocks?”

 

“It’s still good.”

 

“Gross.”

 

Clover still leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

 

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
